


猫的报恩

by cross_bones



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cross_bones/pseuds/cross_bones
Summary: 金枪，NC-17，兽耳兽尾预警





	猫的报恩

　　如果问迪尔姆德是猫党还是狗党，他会毫不犹豫地选狗。毕竟宠物犬品种众多，形态差异也大，能满足不同的人对宠物外形的需求，比如说迪尔姆德就比较偏爱中等体型的猎犬；猫虽然也很可爱，但在他看来，所有品种的猫都长得差不多，一只猫就算再漂亮，又能漂亮到哪里去呢？  
　　这样的想法在那只猫来到救济中心时受到了冲击。  
　　据说某居民社区里最近来了一只陌生的猫，体型庞大，凶悍异常，经常把附近人家里的宠物猫打得落花流水，甚至暴揍体型比它还大的狗。它迅速占领了那片地盘，在喜欢小动物的住户家里混吃混喝，嗜好抓小鸟和松鼠。小区居民只好打电话给收容所，希望他们能把这个鬼见愁抓走。  
　　据迪尔姆德的同事说，他们蹲守了三天，最后五个人一齐行动才把这只猫抓住，每个人身上都挂了彩。  
　　现在那只猫正安静地蹲在笼子里，迪尔姆德走近时也没有表现出炸毛或者呜呜低吼的举动。迪尔姆德蹲下身，向笼子里看去。  
　　他的第一反应是这猫真大——看起来应该是只挪威森林猫，体型堪比中型犬，黄色的长毛，脖子上有一圈厚厚的毛领，简直像只狮子，脚爪看起来也比普通的猫大上一圈。它的脸型相当匀称好看，眼睛是红色的，迪尔姆德还从没见过这样的猫。  
　　因为太过震惊，库丘林站在身边时迪尔姆德都没有发觉。  
　　“这猫挺帅的，是吧？”库丘林说，迪尔姆德看向他，他的下巴和胳膊上都贴着创可贴。“应该不难找到想领养它的人。”  
　　“这么干净，难道不是宠物猫吗？”迪尔姆德问。  
　　“没有项圈也没有芯片，我们在当地问过，也搜索过网站，没看到哪里有人在找这种猫。它看起来很健康，接下来只要接种疫苗，然后摘了它的蛋，就可以放到领养页面去了。”  
　　“是公猫？”  
　　库丘林揉着后脖子。“其实我们也没有检查。它根本不让人碰嘛。但是这种体型肯定是公猫了吧。”  
　　在他们两个对话期间，这只猫一直保持着端坐的姿势，毛绒绒的大尾巴卷在前爪上，盯着他们看。迪尔姆德有种错觉，觉得这猫听得懂他们在说什么。

　　因为所有参与抓捕行动的同事都拒绝了照顾这只猫，迪尔姆德只好扛起重任。  
　　令人意外的是，这只猫竟然很听迪尔姆德的话。第一次给它洗澡时，他本以为会遭到激烈反抗，但这只猫乖乖地待在浴缸里任迪尔姆德揉搓它的长毛，又乖乖地让迪尔姆德用风筒给它吹干。在一旁围观的同事纷纷感叹：帅哥得到的待遇就是不一样。  
　　它也很享受梳毛，愿意让他摸头顶、挠下巴，甚至在迪尔姆德扒开它的毛查看它的蛋蛋时也没有反抗；但迪尔姆德在想要剪它的指甲时遭到了阻碍。  
　　迪尔姆德握住它的右前爪，轻轻一捏爪尖，指甲就伸了出来，他不禁感叹了一下这种构造的精妙；直到这时，事情还挺顺利的。  
　　但当他举起指甲剪时，这只猫猝不及防地一口咬在他的手腕上，然后从他的怀里挣脱出去，跑掉了。  
　　“帅哥的魅力程度超出洗澡和吹风机，但达不到剪指甲。”旁观了整个过程的库丘林说。  
　　“它没有用力咬我，我只是吓了一跳，”迪尔姆德给他看自己的手腕，上面有两个浅浅的小牙印，“我总觉得它好像明白我们在对它做什么。”  
　　“那它也应该明白我们是为了它好啊，你已经开始为它辩护了，”库丘林痛心疾首，“干脆你领养它算了。”  
　　迪尔姆德此前还没有过这种想法，内心挣扎了一阵之后，他说：“我考虑一下。”  
　　猫蹲在不远处的桌子下面，两只眼睛亮晶晶地看着他。迪尔姆德对它伸出手，决定试试看这只猫究竟懂不懂人话。  
　　“过来，”他说，“如果不剪指甲，指甲太长会扎进肉垫里去的。只剪掉一点点，我保证。”  
　　猫坐了起来。  
　　“你想不想跟我回家？”  
　　令他感到惊讶的是，猫站起身，从桌子底下钻出来，竖起蓬松的大尾巴，向他走了过来。它贴着他的裤腿转了两圈，然后用脸蹭他；迪尔姆德把它抱起来，再次抓住它的爪子，它没有再咬他。迪尔姆德一边剪着指甲，一边捏着厚厚的肉垫，第一次觉得猫，真好。  
　　  
　　听到迪尔姆德要领养这只鬼见愁，大家都松了口气。接种疫苗、填好表格之后，他就可以把它带回家了；医生还一再叮嘱他最好给它绝育。  
　　“最好不要把它放出家门，邻居会有怨言的，”阿尔托利亚说，“养在家里，绝育是最好的选择。”  
　　“安顿下来之后我就预约医院。”迪尔姆德一边说一边打开宠物篮，猫自己钻了进去。  
　　阿尔托利亚满脸惊讶，然后问道：“你给它起了什么名字？”  
　　“名字还没想好，”迪尔姆德对她笑笑，提起篮子，重得要命：“考虑好了之后，我会给它定做一个项圈的。”

　　迪尔姆德的房子虽然不是很大，但还算温馨舒适。他一把猫从篮子里放出来，它就开始巡视地盘，到处闻闻蹭蹭；等到迪尔姆德把猫粮、猫厕所、猫砂等等东西从车上搬进屋并安置好时，它已经躺在沙发上惬意地舔起毛了。  
　　之后的几天里，它对被关在屋子里似乎没有什么不满，甚至会占据沙发正中的位置看电视，最喜欢看的是电影频道。虽然迪尔姆德觉得说出来也不会有人相信，但是他真的见过这只猫用遥控器打开电视。  
　　与在收容所时不同的是，它开始拒绝吃猫粮和罐头，而对生鱼生肉兴趣浓厚，迪尔姆德只好去买新鲜的鸡肉和牛肉给它。接着他又在家里架起大号猫爬架，但它仍然只喜欢爬上家具，用沙发磨爪。迪尔姆德的同事说他太宠这只猫了，但是每次它一边发出咕噜咕噜的声音一边蹭着迪尔姆德的脸，或者在晚上靠在他身边睡觉时，迪尔姆德都觉得即使宠坏一只猫，好像也没什么不好的。  
　　终于有一天，迪尔姆德打电话给认识的宠物医生，预约第二天的休息日去做绝育手术。他正向医生确认时间，突然看到那只猫坐在房间中央盯着他看。接下来的一天里，它都没有理他，迪尔姆德不禁怀疑起来，就算这只猫再聪明，但如果它能理解“绝育手术”这个词的意思，未免也太过离奇了。  
　　当天半夜，迪尔姆德被猫踩醒了。有时它半夜自己玩得高兴，就会在他身上踩来踩去。迪尔姆德睡得迷迷糊糊，伸手去抓它的爪子，结果却摸到了一只光溜溜的人的胳膊。  
　　迪尔姆德猛地惊醒，发现被子被掀到了一边，一个人影覆盖在他上方，正低头看着他，一只手压在他的肋骨上。迪尔姆德的第一反应是家里进了歹徒；但是在从窗外透进来的一丝光亮下，他发现这个人什么都没穿，而且有两只毛绒绒的尖耳朵竖在他的头顶。  
　　迪尔姆德眨了眨眼睛，那个人俯下身来，他看清了他的脸——是个年轻的英俊男人，金发，眼睛是红色的，就像他的猫一样。  
　　猫呢？迪尔姆德看了看身边，没看到猫的影子。  
　　“别找了，我就在这儿。”男人说，迪尔姆德感到什么东西扫过他的腿——是一条蓬松的尾巴，这感觉让他狠狠打了个冷颤。  
　　“我在做梦，”迪尔姆德说，伸手去摸了一下男人竖起的耳朵；手感和那只猫的耳朵一模一样，那只黄色的耳朵抖了抖。“我一定在做梦。”他说，闭上眼睛试图重新入睡。  
　　然后他感到柔软的发丝蹭到自己的脸颊，那个人在他的耳边说：“我的名字是吉尔伽美什，记住了。”他的嗓音里带着猫一样咕噜咕噜的喉音，气息喷在他的耳朵上。如果是梦，这也太过真实了些，迪尔姆德挣扎起来，但男人压住了他的两只胳膊。  
　　“你想干什么？”迪尔姆德有些惊恐地问，接着想到如果他真的是那只猫，就没有理由伤害自己，有必要让他证实一下，“你有什么证据说你是我的猫？”  
　　吉尔伽美什哼了一声。“你把我带离收容所，向我献上住处和食物，我是来报答你的。不过，我听到你明天要对我做些什么——”迪尔姆德再次感到那条大尾巴大幅度扫过他的腿，“用你们的话来说，就是‘摘了我的蛋’，是吗？”  
　　“是……但这是一个很普通的小手术，”迪尔姆德立刻解释，“大多数家养猫都会做的。”  
　　吉尔伽美什眯起眼睛，露出一个不怀好意的笑容：“那么，我就只好让你明白，我的蛋留着可是有用的。”  
　　他话音刚落，就扯开了迪尔姆德身上的背心和短裤，迪尔姆德因为太过震惊而大脑一片空白，然后感到一个又软又湿润的东西滑过他的胸口，还有一点像是被砂纸蹭过的摩擦感。是他在用舌头舔他。  
　　事后迪尔姆德是这样为自己辩护的：当时他还没睡醒，大脑判断能力低下，而且以他这个猫奴新人的本性，他还挺好奇吉尔伽美什想要做什么。  
　　吉尔伽美什低着头，他只能看清他那两个毛绒绒的耳朵尖；呼噜声不断从他的喉咙里发出来，他的鼻尖和舌尖在他的胸口游移。科学证明猫的呼噜声对健康是有益的，不管是对猫自身还是对它的主人都一样；迪尔姆德几乎要被这声音催眠了。接着，那种砂纸的触感扫过他的乳头，这种突如其来的刺激让他几乎弹了起来。  
　　“等等等等，”他说，“你知道你在做什么吗？”  
　　“你以为我要做什么？当然是交——”  
　　“好了，我知道了，”迪尔姆德捂住脸，打断他说出那个词，他倒不是无法接受，说实话，这热乎乎压在他身上的体重和在他大腿上扫来扫去的尾巴，已经让他有些兴奋了；但是既然吉尔伽美什的舌头上有刺，就还有一个地方需要担心一下。  
　　“你……我是说，公猫是有倒刺的，你该不会也有吧？这样真的会死人的。”  
　　吉尔伽美什盯着他看了一会儿，感到好笑似地说：“你干吗不自己确认一下？”  
　　他压低了身体，整个儿贴了上来；迪尔姆德感到又热又硬的东西抵着他的小腹，他犹豫了一下，但想到自己又不是没摸过这只猫的蛋，闭上眼睛抬起手来，手背顺着他的腹侧滑了过去，摸索着轻轻握住那个又热又硬的东西。至少在他摸到的地方，没有倒刺这样的东西。  
　　吉尔伽美什贴近了他，他听到呼噜声在耳边响起，然后耳朵上传来温热和磨砂般的触感，一直从耳朵酥麻到脖子，又到心里；他舔着他的耳朵，又用尖牙轻轻撕扯他的耳垂，迪尔姆德放开手，接下来的举动完全是头脑一热——他找到他的嘴唇，吻了上去。  
　　吉尔伽美什不太会接吻，但看起来明显明白这种亲密举动的精髓所在；他像猫舔毛舔入了迷一样用舌头卷过迪尔姆德的舌头，对他的嘴唇又舔又咬，他舌头上的倒刺和尖牙让迪尔姆德觉得有些疼痛，但随之而来的柔软触感又抚平了它。  
　　吉尔伽美什一边吻他，一边把手滑向他的臀缝，手指试探着想进入他；迪尔姆德突然庆幸自己给他剪了指甲。  
　　“等等，”迪尔姆德说，把他推开一些，侧过身去在床头柜的抽屉里翻找着，拿出一盒凡士林牌的润肤霜，想到还要教他怎么做好准备工作，不禁纳闷起自己怎么没有干脆先一步压倒他算了。  
　　但吉尔伽美什拿过那个盒子打开，用手指挖了一点，抬起他的大腿，借着润滑摸索着探进他的身体；这一套动作行云流水，迪尔姆德简直目瞪口呆。  
　　“你为什么这么熟练？”  
　　“电影里都是这么演的。”  
　　你看的都是什么电影？！  
　　对迪尔姆德来说，这是第一次；手指在身体里面转动开拓着，可算不上舒服。他咬住了自己的左手腕，不希望自己不小心发出声音，右手抓住吉尔伽美什的肩膀，如果他太急了，就用力捏捏他，吉尔伽美什倒是也能心领神会。  
　　不知过了多久，手指从他的身体里撤了出去，迪尔姆德刚松了口气，更热更硬的东西就顶了进来。他的身体本能地收紧，双腿夹住吉尔伽美什的腰，因为紧张，小腿不自觉地把他压向自己。  
　　吉尔伽美什的两手撑在迪尔姆德身体两侧的床上，低头看着他咬着手腕忍耐的模样；作为一只猫，好处之一就是他能在黑暗中看清他的表情，不管是他皱眉忍耐时眉间的纵纹，还是他喉结不由自主的上下滚动；他想，他也许知道自己很英俊，但从不知道自己多么有吸引力。他看过他笑，也想看看他哭，看看他生气，看看他高潮时的表情；所以他没有等得太久，用力挺进他的身体里去。  
　　这感觉说不上痛，但也没有那么舒服。可迪尔姆德不在乎，这样的经历不可思议，但又简单纯粹，不用担心什么，只需要好好感受。他的两只手抚过吉尔伽美什的后背，来到他结实的臀部，然后摸到了他蓬松的尾巴根；他轻轻捏了它，感到吉尔伽美什的脊背抽搐了一下，然后从他的里面退出一些，又更深地撞了进来，一阵难以言喻的感觉袭击了他，他不禁发出一声哽咽似的喘息。  
　　吉尔伽美什没有错过他的变化，加快了速度，反复碾磨那个地方；这种感觉令人无法思考，既舒服又难耐，迪尔姆德胡乱抓着床单，然后又摸索着紧握住了吉尔伽美什撑在他两边的胳膊，吉尔伽美什俯下身来，迪尔姆德看着那双红色的眼睛，不明白他为什么还能这么清醒和专注。  
　　他们拥抱在一起，跟随着这最原始的节奏晃动着，被彼此的热量蒸腾，摸索和品味着彼此的一切，不由自主的喘息声、皮肤上的汗水、紧绷的肌肉、散乱的黑发和金发，目光、牙齿和舌头——从里到外，全都在这场混乱中搅合到一起，把做爱称作合为一体也许是老套的说法，但迪尔姆德也找不出更好的词语来形容了。  
　　吉尔伽美什的声音在他的耳边响起，就像猫在感到惬意时从嗓子里发出的咕噜声：“我选择了你，”他说，“这可是我的恩赐。”  
　　迪尔姆德没有完全理解这句话，他的脑海中突然一片空白；就像一片柔和的浪潮将他吞没，摇曳其中，在这里，痛苦和孤独是唯一不存在的东西。

　　第二天，迪尔姆德打电话给宠物医院取消绝育手术的预约，吉尔伽美什恢复了猫的样子，端坐在不远处看着他，好像在监督他似的。  
　　“为什么取消预约？”医生是他的朋友，在电话那头问道，“养在室内的猫不做绝育的话，发情期很头疼的。”  
　　“呃……嗯，”迪尔姆德看着吉尔伽美什，那只猫也用晶亮的红色眼睛看着他，“我想他不会再做坏事了，”他说，“他好像不太想做绝育手术。”  
　　“好吧，”电话那头无奈地说，“下次见面我请你喝一杯，庆祝一个新猫奴的诞生。”  
　　迪尔姆德挂断电话，吉尔伽美什小步跑了过来，似乎很满意地在他的裤腿上蹭来蹭去，然后发出咕噜噜的呼噜声和催促的叫声。  
　　“好啦，”迪尔姆德说，“你才是这里的国王，我这就去给你弄吃的，陛下。”

END


End file.
